Wolf Days
Fetch "Go fetch, Noma!" Lily threw a bone chewtoy for Noma, tossing it a great distance away for the white wolf to chase. But, regardless, Noma chased after it immediately as it left Lily's hand, leaping towards it and catching it with his mouth. He returned it to his master, poised and with his head held high, clearly proud. Lily took the chewtoy out of his mouth, petting him with much "Good boy! Okay, Circe, you're turn." Lily handed the bone over to her sister. "Hehe." Circe grinned, putting the chewtoy into a large rocket, before aiming it, comically larger than the little one-eyed girl "Go fetch!" Circe pulled the trigger, firing the bone, which launched a great distance away. "A challenge!" Noma quickly pursued the bone as it flew away, even as it passed down the hill, rolling down into town, yet he still gave chase. "Do not escape me, bone, I am your God! Return to me!!!". "...Didn't you shoot it too far off?" Lily asked her sister, who simply rubbed her chin, while placing her foot on one rock, proudly grinning. "Now we'll see who's the good boy." It quickly became evident who Circe takes after most. "Ah...Let's go play with Ricky 'till Noma comes back." Lily said, walking away as Circe followed. "Wait for me~!!!". While that was going on, Noma chased the bone until he eventually reached the town, looking around for it "Where have you gone, you insidious toy? Reveal yourself before the mighty Noma!" Noma barked, trying to track down the scent of the toy "Darn, it has escape m-...There!" Noma immediately rushed to the trail of the toy's scent, running after it, passing through citizens walking, either to their jobs, to their family, loved ones, it didn't matter to Noma, as long as they didn't get in his way. "Hmm? What's this?" Gajeel picked up the chewtoy, examining it. He saw written words on it, in blue ink, "property of noma", in lower case letters. "Huh, isn't that the name of Amon's pet? I should probably get it back to th-..." Gajeel's attention was instantly shifted towards the barking of a wolf, as he turned, he saw Noma charging at him. "Unhand the mystical stick of wonders, metallic fiend!" Noma leaped at Gajeel, bearing his fang, but Gajeel flawlessly blocked Noma's assault with his arm coated in iron scales, yet Noma continued gnawing on his arm "I shall tear through and become victorious about you, metalhead! Bear witness to me, as I tramble you down!". "..." Gajeel appeared unimpressed by Noma's attempts at hurting him. He then flashed a grin, as if entertained by the futility in Noma's actions. "You have a strong jaw, I'll give you that.". "Gajeel!" Levy yelled at Gajeel, puffing her cheeks, and pointing at him with an angered look "What are you doing with Noma? You know he's just a regular animal!" Levy pointed at Gajeel to put Noma down "You'll hurt him if you play with him like that.". "Yeesh, alright." Gajeel lowered his arm, allowing Noma's feet to touch the ground again, and even dropped the bone down. "Hmm?! Ha! I win!" Noma gloated, biting the bone in his mouth, raising his head up high. "Consider yourself lucky I spared, thug!" Despite Noma's thoughts, all that was heard by Gajeel and Levy was barking and an occasional snicker, sounding like a constipating hyena. Gajeel turned to Levy "You got to hang with that dog?" Gajeel asked Levy, surprised she even knew Noma's name. "Occasionally. I mean, it's been about 4 months since we met them, so I've been paying a visit every now and then with Lucy." Levy replied "He's well-trained, Lily does a good job at training him.". "Then why did he bite me? Felt like he was trying to rip my arm off." Gajeel noted, pointing at his arm, still coated in iron scales, with small dents in it. "Because you had his chewtoy, of course. You do not take a wolf's toy." Levy jokingly replied "Now, come on. We still have groceries to get." Levy noted, walking away as Gajeel followed. Noma pranced back on his way, feeling proud. "No one dares challenge the mighty Noma! Lest they desire a slow and agonizing demise by my fangs!" Noma suddenly halted, as he saw Juvia infront of him "Ah, the blue woman. What is it you desire? Could it be you wish to spray in your oh so threatening water? Hahaha!". "...Mutt." Juvia Delphinus said, changing her focus to a window of a store, staring at a wedding dress intently, sighing. "Hmm? Odd. That sigh of sadness sounded genuine." Noma got next to Juvia, sitting down next to her, staring at the wedding dress "Ah, the bond of two souls dress. White is definetly a fitting colour for two people to join for eternity. I should know. It is my colour." Noma stared at Juvia, who did indeed look saddened, as if she had genuine emotions beyond some sort of sadistic noble woman "...What is wrong, blue woman? Why are you showing actual emotions at the sight of this magnificent dress?" Noma whimpered, rubbing his head against Juvia's hand, trying to get her attention. "Hmm? What is it?" Juvia looked at Noma, who managed to get her attention. She crouched down, petting him on the head "Are you concerned about me?" Juvia stared at Noma's face, his eyes appearing genuinely concerned, simply glaring. "Oh, perhaps, I did not give you enough credit...You aren't some idiotic mutt, are you?" Juvia stood up, pointing at the wedding dress "Looking at this simply gives me an uneasy feeling. My mother and father always used to discuss wedding arrangements for me. Yet, everytime an arrangement was made, the groom ran away. They always said I was...weird. Do you think I'm weird, mutt?". "Weird? Oh, please. Lacking emotions or a soul only makes you some sort of mechanical entity with flesh and blood. Being weird is licking your hand for no reason then sniffing it. I do not do that! I only sniff the delicious scent of food, and Lily! Her scent is also beautiful! Circe could use less oil in her scent though." Despite his indepth speech, only barking came out of Noma's mouth, muffled because he held the bone in his mouth. Juvia sighed, resting her head on her hand "I am asking an animal who cannot speak to me...But, you listen." Juvia looked down at Noma "It's simply that I have been convinced ever since that if I cannot even get a husband, I will end up alone all my life. My only company were servants, and once in a blue moon, maybe my parents too. It's ironic. I could buy whatever I want. My parents would spoil. And instead of making me smile, it only made me frown and grow bored of everything.". "Is she trying to say she had emotions once...?" Noma wasn't following very well. "Maybe that's why left my world, and why I followed your family here. They all looked so happy reuniting, so protective of each other. Even the ones who looked most bizarre kept each other safe. It...looked nice." Juvia sounded somber, even appearing smiling for a moment. "Happiness?! She is capable of emotions beyond dull surprise?!" Noma was genuinely shocked, though he remained seated down. "I suppose...I wanted to also have that sort of...relationship. Have someone smile when they see me, not out of loyalty or to recieve a paycheck, but because I am their friend." Juvia sighed, appearing distraught "Why is making friends so difficult for me...? I always drove people away with my behaviour. I guess it's no secret my social skills...could use some work. Even in Stella, everyone spoke to me like I was just their boss.". "...Darn, looking at you is becoming depressing." Noma spat out the bone, lightly biting on Juvia's dress, pulling to try and have her follow him. "Hmm? What is it?" Juvia followed Noma, as he picked up the bone again, leading her. "Where are you taking me? Is there something important?". "Don't speak please. You're depressing my soul. I cannot stand your babbling on your oh so tragic past." Noma gripped the bone tightly in his mouth "You do not know tragedy until you experience it, blue woman. I have. The dying howls of your kin is one example. A cold, and rusting cage is another. But, all tragedies end. Either good or bad. And I am ending yours.". Eventually, the two reached the top of the hill, where the hotel stood. There, the two girls sat under a tree, its shadow guarding them from the harsh sunlight. They both had five cards in their hands, with a main deck in the middle of them, as small stackes next to them. It was some sort of guessing game. "Do you...have a dog?" Lily asked Circe, trying to keep her cards hidden from Circe's sight. "Awww...Again." Circe frowned, handing over a card with the face of a cartoon dog on it, as Lily added it to the stack next to her. Visually, it would appear that either one could be in the lead, but counting them would more than likely change any assumption. Noma walked to them, however, Juvia stopped following for a while. "Lily, Circe, I would like you to avert your attention towards the blue woman." Noma barked to them, getting their attention. The two immediately abandoned their game, grabbing the chewtoy out of his mouth, and petting him on the head, showering him with praise. "Good boy, Noma! I knew you could do it!" Lily's words only helped make Noma's ego thicker than even the most well reinforced shields used by any soldier. "Let's try a bigger challenge!" Circe enthusiastically said. Noma turned to face Juvia, gesturing her to come over with his head. Juvia seemed to reluctant, simply holding her hands together and staying in place. "Darn it, blue woman." Noma walked back to Juvia, lightly biting on her dress, pulling her "You will have an end to your tragedy. I will see to it!" Noma dragged Juvia, forcing her to follow him, or else her dress would be ripped. The thought of turning to water didn't cross her mind. "Oh, look, it's uncle blue!" Lily said, happily skidding to Juvia "Hello~!" The child sweetly smiled to Juvia, as Noma simply sat down next to her. "Oooh, you're pretty up close." Circe noted, holding a large bazooka with Noma's chewtoy inside it. "Hello...children." Juvia wasn't so sure how to approach the girls. She wasn't very good with children to begin with. As in she's never really interacted with one. Perhaps she should smile to them? "Hey, hey! Wanna play fetch with Noma?" Lily suggested, lowering the bazooka, and pulling the chewtoy out of the canon, handing it over to Juvia. "Fetch? I am not familiar with the concept." Juvia bluntly said, blankly staring at the rubber bone. "Just throw it!" Circe said "With all your strength! Then Noma will go get it. 'till he gets back, we can play cards." Circe explained the process to Juvia in the simplest manner. "Oh." Juvia understood, creating water using the moisture in the air, forming it into an arm, twice the woman's length and size, grabbing the bone in its palm. "White wolf.". "The name is Noma. Do not forget it...Juvia.". "Fetch." With one swing from the water arm, Juvia sent the rubber bone flying through the air, falling towards the town once more. Noma's ears and tail immediately perked up "Do not forget it!" Noma rushed towards the bone, giving chase once more "For one day, I will be your king!" Noma tore through the earth with his claws, speeding after the bone's rubbery scent into the town. Juvia stood, with the large water arm still present "...Now what?" Juvia asked the girls. "We wait. Wanna play cards?" Lily offered Juvia. "...Oh, very well. But, I warn you, I have a great poker face.". "What's poker?" Circe asked, silencing Juvia, as the water arm seperate to a paddle, watering the grass. "Ignore that. Let's play your children games appropriate for all ages. And races, I assume." Juvia said, following the girls to the tree. "You'll love this game, uncle!" Lily cheerfully boasted. "Hmm?" Amon curiously watched from inside the house, wearing an apron with a mustache on the chest area, appearing to be cooking "Hey, Lamia, did Lily and Circe get to be all buddy-buddy with Juvia before?". "Y'mean Dolphin? I dunno." Lamia said, standing next to Amon, wearing an apron with a lightning bolt on it, cutting vegetables, currently cutting an onion "Looks like they're getting along nicely." Lamia noted, seeing the kids and Juvia begin the game of cards. "I should ask 'er to help me with my garden.". "Oh, yeah, how's that going?" Amon asked Lamia. "Eh, they're not growing into grotesque mutations that will try and conquer the planet and force feed everyone meat to the point of extinction and liberate all vegetable and fruits from the horrific fate of being devoured by the human race." Lamia said, finishing cutting up an onion, and placing the sliced onions into a bowl of collective vegetables. "...So great?". "Yes.". Black Cat Noma slept on his pillow, a white, heart-shaped comfortable pillow all for himself. He rolled about on his back, making himself comfortable. Suddenly, Noma openned his eyes, standing up on all four "I detect the scent of a troubled member of this family that I am obliged to be caring for in order to not anger my dearest master Lily!" Noma rushed to the living room, looking around quickly, he spotted Aph, sitting on the sofa, reading a book titled "Dark Ages", incredibly thick with many pages. Noma walked to Aph, gently placing his paw on her knee to get her attention. "Hmm?" Aph's attention diverted to Noma. Her belly became more prominent as the days became months, an obvious effect of being pregnant. She smiled, petting Noma on the head "It's you boy? What is it? Are you worried about me?". "I have caught the scent of trouble! Danger! Are you okay?" Noma barked, rubbing his head against Aph's hand, lying his head on her leg. Aph giggled, amused by Noma "You remember when you were still a pup? You'd lie on my lap. You were so cute. Amazing how fast you've grown!" Aph continued petting Noma, simply enthralled by his fur's fluff and how nice it felt. "You're a good boy, aren't you? Yes, you are! Oh, you're my favourite and only pet!". "You're in no trouble...That is fortunate." Noma yawned. "Oh, you're tired boy? Well, go rest up. It's best then tiring yourself." Aph said to Noma, getting back to her book "Have sweet dreams~". Noma walked away, but he immediately caught another scent from outside. He exited through the doggy door placed for him. "The scent...of evil! The very root!" Noma looked around, carefully passing Lamia's garden, walking around the growing vegetables, located on the right side of the hotel. It was quite large, and still flourishing. He crossed to the back of the hotel, where Nyx's grave is located. Amon petted Bast, the little black cat from Kaiser, as she slept on Nyx's grave. "You miss her too, don't you?" Amon said, sitting down infront of Nyx's grave, with a flower in a pot next to him "You should blame me for her current situation. I'm at fault for her...". "What is she doing here?" Noma growled, walking closer to Bast "You! The father! Explain!" Noma barked at Amon, clearly displeased with Bast's presence. "Noma, be quiet, she's sleeping." Amon said to Noma, checking to see if Bast woke up. "What of it?! She is of no concern to me!" Noma beared his teeth fully, as Bast woke up, simply raising her head and looking at him. "...Have you come to take me to my master?" Bast let out a weakened meow. She sounded exhausted, as if she's given up. Noma calmed down, closing his mouth "Where is your master?" Bast didn't reply, she simply walked over to the tombstone, lying closer to it. Noma understood what it meant. He lied down next to her. "...I wish I knew what you two were talking about." Amon said, placing the flower pot next to Nyx's tombstone, a red rose. "But, hopefully, you won't be gnawing at each other." Amon stood up, stretching his arms "You're welcome to stay here as long as you want, Bast. Hopefully I got your name right. You had a long journey, so you deserve some rest. I'll go get you something to eat." Amon said, teleporting away. "Your master...a cruel fate has befallen her." Noma said to Bast. "It has..." Bast buried her head in her front legs "Chaos was ensuing...and I was nowhere...I wasn't there to keep her safe...I am terrible...". "...She...does not hold a grudge towards you...I am sure..." Noma said to Bast, in an attempt to comfort her. "Amusing...the mutt is trying to cheer me up after threatening me...Do you feel pity for my failures?". "Do you think I do not know loss?" Noma stood up, lying closer to Bast. His body lied next to the grave, but his head was closer to Bast's line of sight "In a single night, my entire life, full of loving siblings and a caring mother, turned to a struggle to survive. A cramped, cold, rusted cage, and being sold as some prize. I was fortunate to be picked up by them. I could have faced a far worse fate...". "You mutt...I...I am tired...I walked for so long..." Bast closed her eyes, drifting to sleep "I want to be with my master one more time...". "..." Noma stared at the sleeping Bast, before standing up, turning away "Your tragedy ends tomorrow." Noma said, leaving the premise as Amon placed a plate of cut fish meat, well-cooked, for Bast to eat when she wakes up. "I guess we have another pet, huh, Noma?" Amon said, seeing Noma walking away. "..." Amon sat down again, infront of Nyx's grave "...I'm sorry." Amon apologized to Bast. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Storyline Category:Fairy Tail: Vice